Nightmares and Friendship
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! After the battle against Mimas, Piper and Annabeth are desperate to sleep but demigods don't peaceful dreams. Pipabeth friendship


MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS AHEAD, IT IS NOT TOO LATE!

So I literally just finished BOO and this one shot came into my head. It's set after Piper and Annabeth get back to the Argo II in Sparta and what I think happened between leaving Sparta and the battle with Kympoleia...and if you haven't read Blood of Olympus, that will make no sense. To those who have, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson!

************************************Hi I'm a line***************************************************

Annabeth was exhausted. Facing Mimas had sapped every bit of strength from her. As soon as she reached her cabin, she collapsed onto her bed as fell asleep. She hoped to the gods that nightmares wouldn't find her. So, of course, nightmares were exactly what found her.

_It was so dark. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, or turn, or run, or all of the above. But she was rooted to the spot. Ahead of her, she saw Tartarus, in all it's horror. The titans, giants, Luke and the hell Lord himself stood around her, telling her she'd failed, that she didn't deserve to be with Percy, that she deserved to stay in the pit, that she deserved to die. They stabbed her, slashed her and burnt her. Annabeth could feel the pain. She was vaguely aware of someone speaking, half hoping it was Percy. Yet every time she tried to home in on the voice, they slashed her again. Then, the voice became clear. It spoke two words, but they were two words Annabeth desperately needed to hear. "WAKE UP!"_

_*******************************************Me again**********************************************_

Piper had never been so tired. She was certain that she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She was only asleep a few minutes before a scream erupted from the hall. The daughter of Aphrodite shot up. She ran to the door with Katoptris in hand before remembering that the only other person below deck as Annabeth. Walking down the hallway to the older (**I think?**) girl's room. Before she could knock on the door another, terrified scream came from inside. Sheathing Katoptris, Piper opened the door to see her friend curled in a ball sobbing and pleading. Piper ran to her side and shook her arm carefully. Getting no response, she started to stroke Annabeth' s hair. "Annabeth?" She said, softly. Nothing but a whimper in response. Tears started to prick at Piper's eyes. She couldn't decide whether or not to get Percy, when another scream escaped Annabeth's lips. "Annabeth, if you can hear me, you're safe, you're on the Argo II." I wasn't working and Annabeth was becoming more and more hysterical. So Piper did the one thing she thought might work. She turned on the charmspeak and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Annabeth shot bolt upright before turning to see Piper. At the sight of her friend, Annabeth broke down. Piper pulled Annabeth into a hug, trying to process the fact that the usual level-headed Annabeth, was crying hysterically. After a while, the sobs subsidised until Annabeth was almost quiet, bar the odd hiccup. "What was it about?" Asked Piper, tentatively. Annabeth was still shaking but managed to speak, "I was back there, in Tarturus, all those titans and giants. Luke was there too. They all kept screaming and hurting me. Telling me I didn't deserve Percy, that I should have stayed in the pit, that I..." her voice broke. Piper held the older girl close as she cried, "That I deserve to die." The daughter of Aphrodite looked at Annabeth, shocked. Had she heard that right? Her face deadly serious, she said, "You don't believe that, do you?" She got a shrug in response. "Gods Annabeth!" Piper stood up and started to pace. Annabeth missed the embrace but hated what came next, "You saved the world!" She yelled "You saved everything in th battle against Kronos, you're risking your life to save the Gods and both camps! You have an amazing, if slighty idiotic, boyfriend! I can't believe you would think that you deserve that!" She turned around to see Annabeth shocked and tearful. Piper felt horrid. "Annabeth, I'm sorry," she sat back down with arms wide. The girl genius leaned into the hug. "I shouldn't have shouted." Still crying and shaking, Annabeth curled up and put her head in the crook of Piper's neck and hugged her tight. "Mimas unlocked your worst fears and nightmares." Piper put the charmspeak on a bit again, "You don't need to listen to your nightmares." Annabeth calmed down slightly and looked her friend in the eyes. "Thank you," she said, "Please don't tell Percy?" She sounded so tired, so upset that Piper couldn't help but tear up. Getting up, she placed the other girl on the bed, pulled the covers over her and said "Course not." As she prepared to leave, she felt a tug on her hand. "Stay? Please?" Piper pulled a chair over towards the bed and sat down.

"Your my best friend, you know that?" Annabeth asked, sleeping.

"Your mine too." Smiled Piper.

Within seconds, the girls finally fell asleep and nightmares found neither of them.

**************************************************Hi*********************************************

Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please Review!


End file.
